Harry and the Dragons of Draco
by Illuminati-4
Summary: Some interesting guests are due to arrive at Hogwarts this year. Harry meets the hotheaded, impulsive Jake Long, a dragon of Draco. Who are the Dragons of Draco? What will this year bring with these mysterious guest? Set in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. A bit AU.
1. An Interesting Year

"Hurry, come in now." Mrs. Weasley ushered Harry into the old broken down building.

Looking around, Harry could see it was dark, dusty, and about to fall apart any minute now. There was no sign of anyone or anything around. He wasn't even respolnd to what Mrs. Weasley was saying as she fussed over him, asking him how the flight was and if he was eating enough. Finally, realizing that he wasn't really paying attention she showed him upstairs to a bedroom, while the Advance Guard went down the hall. She took him to the first door to the left of the stair way and opened it to reveal Ron and Hermione sitting on the floor talking with Ginny.

Hermione was the first to do anything. As soon as she saw him walk through the door, she shot right up the rammed herself into him, giving him a hug. Ron and Ginny followed soon after. They all talked and caught up on how each was doing. Later on, Harry asked them why they haven't been receiving his letters and why he was practically left stranded for the summer. He started to get very upset when they were telling him how Dumbledore decided on not telling Harry what was going on for his own good. Well, that didn't make him feel any more safe, just abandoned. They all did eventually make up after Harry was able to calm down a bit, even though he still was feeling that little bit of betrayal.

The next day, there was a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. They were going to discuss their game plan, and Harry's predicament. Before Harry and the others could attempt eavesdropping, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Ron whispered as he and the others sat at the top of the stairs.

"Dumbledore perhaps?" Hermione offered, "He is the last to arrive now I believe."

Not saying anything, Harry just watched as Mrs. Weasley went to the door, fixing her hair a bit, and then opened the door. Whoever was at the door must've been important because as soon as she saw who was there. Mrs. Weasley, she gave a small bow and hurriedly invited the said individual inside number 12 Grimmauld Place. The person who walked in was very intimidating. He was huge, well assuming it was a man, towering over poor Molly Weasley by two feet, maybe even more. He wore a dark cloak that covered every inch of his body, it even dragged behind him. You couldn't even see his face. He did glance up at the trio who were sitting at the top of the stairs, and then followed Molly into the room underneath the stairway balcony where the meeting was being held.

"Who was he?" Ron whispered, almost as if he was afraid to speak any louder.

No one said anything. They didn't know what to say. Was he human? He certainly didn't look like one. He was either some kind of creature or a very tall man. He must've been nearly six or seven feet tall. The cloak didn't even leave anything to the imagination, well, anything plausible. Whoever or whatever it was, could be some half giant for all they knew. They all also noticed how cautious Molly was around the man, she even gave a bow. Was he some kind of lord? Maybe an important pure-blood who wasn't with Voldemort.

Three knocks were heard, startling the three. Again Molly came rushing down the hall and went to open the door. Her face lit up a little as she let the next guest through. This time it was Dumbledore. He came in and said a soft good evening to Molly then went straight into the back room. He didn't even spare a glance at Harry. That infuriated Harry to no end. First he stops any real contact Harry has to the magical world now he _ignores_ him?

While Harry was fumming, Dumbledore was in a very important meeting with a very important person, or should he even say person? Dumbledore sat down on one side of the long table, sitting across from the visitor.

"Forgive me for being late my old friend" Dumbledore said, "Something unexpected came up that I had to attend to."

"No worries Dumbledore" The accented, aged voice of said friend, "I was enjoying a fine conversation with these fine people and this very good cup of tea that Mrs. Weasley made for me" Raising a blue, scaly claw towards Mrs. Weasley and the others.

Mrs. Weasley blushed as she served Dumbledore a cup of said tea, and then hurried off into the kitchen to put the kettle away. Meanwhile, outside, five people were trying to listen in this so called important meeting. It wasn't difficult at first, the twins offered to use one of their ear extensions to listen through the door. So all five went up to the top of the stairs and then lowered one end of the ear next to the key hole. Unfortunately, Hermione's lovable cat decided it was his and ran off with it. All they were able to hear before hand was that some kind of council was coming to Hogwarts.

Before they could discuss on their findings, the door opened, revealing Severus Snape, sporting an annoyed look as he grabbed what was left of the extension ears. He looked up and gave them a look as if he just saw something revolting.

"What do you think you are doing?" He snarled and yanked the cord, forcing the twins to let go.

No one said a word; they just looked away, doing their best to avoid looking at the potions master. They didn't need to for long; Snape just rolled his eyes, grumbling about nosey brats, and was out the door. They all let out a sigh of relief. The group of young wizards then looked down to find Mrs. Weasley giving them all a pointed look. Her eyes practically screamed: _you lot better get upstairs this instant or so help me… _They needed no more and just as quick as she gave the look, they were gone. Right as the last bedroom door was shut; Dumbledore and the mysterious guest were walking out of the back room.

"I look forward to seeing you and the others this year" Dumbledore said, "do give the Council my greetings and thanks."

"Of course." The tall guest answered. With a curt nod to Dumbledore and the others, he headed out the door and flew out into the dark night.

"This sure will be an interesting year" Sirius said beside Dumbledore.

"Yes" Dumbledore agreed "Indeed it will."

**AN:**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this ^^ So, in case you haven't noticed from my profile, this is my first story on this site. I have written fanfiction and original works before but never really had the guts to post them... So I took a leap and posted this story that has been collecting digital dust in my laptop. I've always loved the idea of a crossover with AD:JL and HP. **

**So to explain a few things: I know the time difference is between the two and I ask you all to excuse the use of slang Jake may use. He is American so ya. And also bare with me with Harry's and other HP characters. I am also American so I do not know English slang and other stuff. Also, I want you all to know that the characters will be a bit OOC. It's been a while since I've read HP 5 so I will do my best to keep certain details. I will be re reading the book but I warn you, I will mostly be going off the movie. Call me lazy but it's less complicated for me to work with, this being my first full chaptered fanfic (use to oneshots).**

**Please take a few moments to give a review, maybe a little more than 'good chapter' or anything like that, if that isn't too much to ask. I really want to make this a good fanfic. I don't mind for grammar and other similar corrections, I welcome them with open arms.**

**Until next time~**


	2. Something On The Way

"I cannot believe you nearly got expelled!" Hermione said as the trio got on the train.

"Just drop it Hermione" Harry said with a sigh, "it's all said and done now, I just want to get through this year without any problems."

She stayed quiet and they continued on their way while Ron went on about some quiddich match he read about in the paper. Finally getting into their compartment, they all settled down and began to discuss what they think the year will be like, classes, teachers, etc. As the train went on toward Hogwarts, Harry saw something from the corner of his eye. Turning toward the window, he saw a group of large creature flying in the distance. They were too far away for to see what they were unfortunately. Harry could though, that they had large wings and tails.

"What are those?" He muttered under his breath.

There were quite a lot of them. Maybe 6 or 7 from what he could see. They seemed to be going the same direction as the Hogwarts Express. _Maybe to the Forbidden Forest,_ Harry thought. Soon his attention was toward the chocolate frog Ron accidently let go. After laughing at Ron, he turned back to see the strange, winged creature but they were gone. They were soon forgotten, for Hogsmeade could be seen in the distance. The excitement that filled Harry was all he thought about as he got changed into his uniform.

"Welcome back to a new year!" Dumbledore began, "I hope you all had a wonderful summer and look forward to filling your minds with knowledge!" He then continued on to the usual business, right when he was about to remind the students about the Forbidden Forest, he was interrupted by some strange pink, toad like woman. She thanked him and went on and on about the importance of proper education to young witches and wizards was to the Ministry. The only sign of her finishing was Dumbledore giving her a polite clap, followed by a few from the staff and student body. He then stood to finish his announcements.

"Students, I would like to inform you on some very important guest Hogwarts will be housing for the year" He began, "these are very special guest and must be treated with the utmost respect. To give you an idea of their importance, the Minister of Magic himself will be joining us shortly this month to welcome them."

That got everyone talking. The Minister of Magic? Here? And to greet guests? Who were these people?

"Our guest are not ordinary I must say. They are very special indeed. Now, I'm sure most of you have heard of the Isle of Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

The whole hall was silent. Some were giving Dumbledore disbelieving looks; others had a look of confusion all over their faces. The _Isle of Draco? _Harry thought, _whatever this place is, it must be something big._

"For those of who don't know much, the Isle of Draco is home to the Dragon Council and to others like them, dragons. They are a very old and mighty race that has been in this world since the old days when magic was much more powerful, raw, and more in tuned with the earth." Dumbledore explained, "They are known to many as The Protectors, mostly by magical creatures and are greatly respected. As much as it may surprise you, they are very aware in the happenings in both the muggle world and our world though they rarely get involve. Their only concerns are magical creatures. Now do not underestimate them, they are not like the dragons we witnessed at the tournament last year. These dragons do not rely so heavily on their natural instincts, they are also much smaller, and with respect, more knowledgeable than their distant cousins in dealing with certain situation.

"For example, they can speak just as well as any human can, they can be diplomatic, and they have their own society that has thrived for thousands of years. I must warn you, they are a very proud and noble race and will not tolerate disrespect from anyone; whether it is toward them or others, so I would advise all of you to be on your best behavior. They may not be as destructive as their cousins but you still don't ever want to be on their bad side." He stopped to look over the shocked students before him, gave a smile, and then dismissed them all to bed "Good night and I hope you all have a good night's rest. Our guest should arrive around this time tomorrow. Be prepared to give your best first impression. Now, off to bed!"

"Blimey, talking dragons!" Ron exclaimed as the trio got into their house dorm "My brother never told me of anything like that before!"

"Well I'm not surprised" Hermione said as she sat down by the fire, "the dragons of Draco are very secretive, not many know how they get around with being seen or even know anything that's going on outside their island. Why, no one even knows where the island is! I have read somewhere that it is believed that they somehow live with muggles and wizards without being detected."

"What. Do they like turn invisible or transform into humans?" Ron said, looking skeptical.

"Who knows, I've read that their magic is very old and powerful kind of magic but known one even knows if that is true, only the Secret Keepers know for sure". Hermione explained.

"What are Secret Keepers?" Harry asked after his long period of silence.

"Well, Secret Keepers are said to be the only people to know nearly everything about the dragons of Draco." Hermione explained, "They are even said to be the one to keep the dragons informed on what is going on in the world. Of course not just anybody can be a Secret Keeper. Usually the Dragon Council picks them. Somehow after they do, any dragon can tell if you are one and the Secret Keeper can find any dragon. That is amazing in its self because no one knows where the Isle of Draco is. It's protected with charms, spells, and shield to keep any outsider away."

"Wow, is this all true?" Ron asked.

"Well, I've found it in a few books that claim that it is based on an eye witnessed account between a Secret Keeper and a dragon. No solid proof though. It does make sense, I think. How else do they know everything?" Hermione said.

"What do you think they will be like?" Harry asked.

His friends didn't say anything, both thinking about the question said.

"Who knows?" Ron said for them both.

Harry, with his thoughts on the dragons, headed to bed. He didn't even acknowledge the others as they kept going on about liars and mad professors.

The whole school was buzzing with excitement. In only a few hours, the dragons of Draco will be here! Some couldn't even focus on anything else so most of the teachers didn't even bother to teach anything. As it grew closer, and closer, you could see many students looking out windows to look up in the sky. Probably thinking they would be able to see them fly toward Hogwarts.

"I wondered if that is what I saw." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione said as they walked up the stairs to their next class.

"Well, on our way here on the train, I saw a group winged creatures flying our way. They were too far away for me to know for sure but, I think they might've been the dragons"

"Blimey, you saw them!?" Ron exclaimed.

"No Ron, he said he only thought he saw them." Hermione said.

"Who knows, maybe I did" Harry said thoughtfully "I guess we'll find out tonight."

If they only just stopped by the window they passed, they would have seen something interesting flying through the towers of Hogwarts, scales and all.

**A/N:**

**Hey :) So I already have a few chapters written up so I will just update this whenever I have time.**

**So I will apologize in advance about any mistakes or if this is too chopping. Again, used to doing Oneshots. I you happen to follow this or whatever, know that it may be a regular thing for me to edit this a few times. It's weird how you never notice certain things until you post it up for the internet world to see... So if you happen to follow this or whatever, know that that may happen. I promise I will do my best to edit it and all that to the point I don't need to later. You know how some are, things can never be left finished.**

**Um I didn't mention this before so here it is:**

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me or does American Dragon Jake Long :)**


	3. Introducing

No one was eating their food; all they could do was talk about the upcoming guests. The students were chattering away, the teachers were either eating or having a chat among themselves. Professor Umbridge had a sour look on her face, as if she just smelled something bad. The trios however, were coming up with theories on what the dragons would be like. Then, Dumbledore stood and walked in front of the teachers table by his pulpit.

"Students, it will be my great pleasure to announce the arrival of our guest shortly." Dumbledore said in a booming voice. "Again, I must remind you how important our guests are tonight"

That being said, with a wave of his hand, the doors to the Great Hall slowly opened. No one moved an inch or breathed a word. The whole student body was so tense, that the soft thud the doors made as they fully opened made a few jump. Everyone watched as they saw a group of large, hooded figures walked into the Hall. They were all easily a head or two taller than a grown man and their tails were long, trailing behind them as they continued down to where Dumbledore stood. All that could be heard was the soft click of their claws and the swish of their tails on the tiled floor.

Two were walking up front side by side, while the others simply grouped behind them. They stopped right in front of Dumbledore and there was a moment when nothing was said. An aged voice broke the tense silence with a small chuckle.

"Dumbledore, my dear friend, it is good to see you." One of the dragons said and bowed his head down in greeting.

"It is very good to see you Kulde and you as well Lady Omina." Dumbledore said with a bow of his head, but a bit deeper.

"Dumbledore, you never fail to make us feel welcomed." A much younger voice said behind the other dragon's hood, also giving a bow.

Then, the lead dragons began to take off their hoods which caused their cloaks to fall to the ground, the others behind them following suit. Harry wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he first heard about these dragons of the Isle of Draco. He at first thought people with scales or half dragon half human, he was very mistaken. They were full blown dragons! They were considerably smaller of course, but practically mini dragons. There was dragons of all colors; orange, blue, red, yellow, green, even pink! They had horns and scales, claws and sharp teeth as he could see when the two lead dragons continued speaking with Dumbledore.

Now that he was able to take a closer look, Harry noticed a few things about them. First of all, there were six dragons. One of them was much smaller than the others, about a head smaller. Pink too. Was it a girl? Did color determine whether it was a boy or girl? He didn't have much time to dwell on it when Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Students, let me formally introduce to you, Councilmen Kulde and Lady Omina, two of the Dragon Council of the Isle of Draco and their Masters and students from many places around the world." He motioned toward the group dragons that were now facing the students. "They are each either in training or are a dragon of a country. Now, to explain quickly; each country has their own dragon that watches over the magical creatures and keep balance. If they are chosen for a responsibility like this, they are then given the title of that country. For example, this young dragon here is in training to be the Australian Dragon. His master is currently the New Zealand Dragon. The other two youngsters are both in training to be the American Dragon, both with their masters the Korean Dragon and former Chinese Dragon.

"If you would like to know their names, well, you can ask for them yourselves. I assure you they would be happy to talk with you all. Just don't overwhelm them. Our guests may be seen near the castle stairways but they will mostly be among the towers outside or in the courtyard."

Harry was just barely listening to Dumbledore. He was still observing the dragons. The first two were deep purple and turquoise. They both were wearing gold bands on their forearms. They were pretty tall too. Towering over Dumbledore by nearly a foot, not including their tails, they were huge. The other three were of similar height. The green and blue dragon had some interesting looking horns though, so many of them and twisted. The darker blue dragon looked much older. He had long white whiskers and the fur on his brow was also long and white. He was different from the others though, he had a much longer and leaner body and Harry could see that he didn't have wings. How did he fly?

The last three were obviously younger. Not only were they smaller in size but their horns and spikes were not as big or sharp looking as the other dragons. There was a red one whose spikes on the top of his head were tipped green. The others were yellow with orange strips. It also had three that went down his back a bit. Next to him was a leaner yellow dragon with orange stripes across his body. His horns though were just as strange as the others, only with a more rounded tip.

Then there was the pink one. Harry was guessing it was a girl sense it was pink after all. She was almost hiding behind the red one, looking around and occasionally glancing up at her companion. When the red on looked down at her, she would back up and look away as if nothing happened.

"Maybe she is like his little sister." Hermione said when she noticed who Harry was looking at.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked, trying to find a cool.

"Well, see how she is just staying close to him like a kid to a parent but she doesn't want him to know so as soon as he looks down, she tries to put as much distance as possible." Hermione explained, "She probably doesn't want to made fun of or bothered that she is being clingy."

"I think your bonkers" Ron cut it, "They don't even look alike, let alone being siblings."

"Well, who knows, not everyone's families have the same hair and freckles you know." Hermione rolled her eyes as she said it.

Ron looked as if he were to snap at her but was stopped by a small cough by Dumbledore.

"Again, thank you for coming on such a long journey and feel free to go to the classes to observe if you wish." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you friend, we will be sure to take up on your invitation. For now though, we must rest, it has been a long journey and we must rest our wings." Lady Omina said as she stretched out hers. They were huge, just barely half the size she was "Also, would you mind if we just left the short way?"

"Of course my dear Lady, feel free to do as you wish, tomorrow is a new day and there is much to talk about." Dumbledore said.

With that being said, all the dragons gave Dumbledore then the teachers and lastly the students a small bow of the head, Dumbledore being the only to return it, and Kulde then faced the large windows behind the teachers table. He raised one claw and swiped it in the air. The glass on the windows disappeared. This left all the students in shock. He did wandless magic! And without saying an incantation! One by one, all the dragons spread their wings wide open, and took off. They all flew around the Great Hall once before going out the window. When the last dragon left, the windows reappeared just as they were before.

"Now, students" Dumbledore said, getting everyone's attention, "Off to bed, you all have classes in the morning." While everyone was snug in their beds, Hermione, Harry, Ron was by the fireplace, discussing what they saw during dinner.

"I cannot believe what I just saw!" Hermione whispered, "Their magic is amazing! They don't need wands and they don't have to say a spell of any kind."

"Dobby can do that." Harry pointed out, "I don't really understand how it's any different."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "It is just because they are dragons! No one has ever really known how dragons do magic or if they even could. I read that dragons usually avoid doing any sort of magic in front of wizards and muggles."' "And why is that?' Ron asked "do they think we'd copy them?"

"No, it's because the kind of magic they use is old magic that no one uses or even knows about anymore. Don't you ever pay attention?" Hermione said disappointed.

Ron just huffed and went on to glaring at the fire.

"Did you notice the older blue one?" Harry asked, "He doesn't have wings but he took off just fine with the others."

"He might be using the same kind of magic" Hermione reasoned, "He does look like the traditional Eastern dragon from mythology." She then said as an afterthought.

No one said anything, just enjoying the almost silence as the fire crackled.

"Well, we better get to bed" Hermione said, the ever diligent student, "it's our first day of DADA with Prof. Umbridge.

Harry groaned a bit at that but got up anyway along with Ron. They all bid each other goodnight and headed off to bed. As he got into bed, Harry looked out the window, looking out into the dark starlit sky. His eye caught something bright and red going across the sky. Getting up to get a closer look, Harry saw that it was the big red dragon that he saw in the Great Hall. He was flying around the grounds, doing a flip here or there.

He kept darting around like he was avoiding something. That was when Harry noticed the smaller pink dragon chasing the other dragon around the towers. It made Harry smile, knowing that they play too, made them less intimidating. He got back in bed and fell asleep, excited for the next day to come.

**AN:**

**Hey :) so starting the beginning of next week, I will be doing more of a weekly type of updating system. I will try to do more of a twice a week thing but we'll see. I'm on fall break right now so I have plenty of free time. When school starts back up again, I fear I won't be as frequent with my updates. I'll do my best though! Feel free to PM me if I take longer than two weeks. I don't want to take the chance forgetting about this ^^"**

**Also thank you so much to the two who reviewed and followed this story :] It made my day when I saw that and gave me a little motivational push to keep going. I hope you enjoy and again, feel free to review and comment on my writing. Also on how the story is going plot wise or whatever. I won't be straying so far from the HP 5th story line but we will see as I keep writing.**

**Until Next Time~**


	4. Dragons and Detention

Chapter Three –

First day of classes and all the students are buzzing around, first years running to their classes, second years close behind, third years snoozing a few minutes longer, and as you get older and older, they seem to move slower and slower. Harry found himself up a little earlier than usual. He wasn't sure why, he decided it was because he wanted to get a decent meal before his first day of DADA with Umbridge.

As he walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, he soon remembered why he woke up so early. Right above his head, on a staircase, slept a great, red dragon! He just laid on the stairs, almost taking up the whole staircase, peacefully, ignoring everything around him. He was totally unaware of the many students staring at him as he snoozed on. There were a few other dragons flying around them. Some of the older dragons were talking with portraits, while the younger ones where either snoozing, or playing.

It made Harry laugh seeing all the younger students trying to figure out what to do to get pass the red dragon, he was laying on the stairway that was the only way out from one of the hall ways. Some were making a move to wake the sleeping beast but chickened out the last second. Then, the wingless, blue dragon flew over to its slumbering companion and smacked its head with its tail. Big Red gave a yelp and nearly hit nearby students with its own tail. That earned him a nothing smack from Old Blue. After they exchanged some quite words, Big Red turned toward the students and gave a awkward wave in apology and flew off toward the younger dragons across the way. Everyone just shrugged and slowly went on about their business but couldn't help but sneak a glance or two at the strange guests.

"They don't act much different than we do."

Harry jumped at the sudden comment and turned toward the mystery speaker and found that it was Hermione who said that.

"Oh, good morning Hermione" Harry said, "You're right, they aren't."

"They play just like we do and even get scolded like we do; the only difference really is probably that they have scales and wings." Hermione added.

They watched as Big Red flew around, tripping the older students with his tail and trying the scare the younger ones. It was acting like a big kid.

"We better hurry and grab some breakfast; we have DADA in an hour." Hermione said as she began to descend the stairs. "Also," she added

With that said, they both headed down to the Great Hall. As they sat down at the tables, they met up with Ginny who was already eating. They began talking about classes and such. Suddenly, the Great Hall went very still. Harry and the others turned to see what was wrong and found themselves speechless as well. The dragons were casually walking in the hall, having quiet conversations among themselves. All of the students watched as the dragons sat down at the end of a random table and started to put food on their plates.

"I would've thought they ate more, you know, meat." Ginny commented as she watched the pink dragon grab an apple.

"Well it makes sense if you think about it." Hermione said, "The larger dragons don't only eat meat, sometimes they eat berries and other fruit if game is scarce."

They all nodded in understanding and went back to eating. Harry was doing his best not to stare at them too long when he glanced over. He could see the rest of the students attempting the same. He noticed how they ate, well, normal. They didn't use their claws but forks and spoons, and they were very polite when it came to table manners.

"It's said that the dragons are a very noble race." Hermione explained, probably guessing what Harry was thinking.

No sooner did she say that though when a loud slurping sound was heard. Everyone turned and stared at one of the dragons _drinking _the oatmeal straight from the bowl. It was the big red one. His snout, vanishing in the large bowl and the occasional drip of escaped oatmeal would fall on the table or along his neck. It was amusing really, this big dragon eating like a 3 year old.

"It must be very good oatmeal." A soft voice said.

Everyone jumped and turned to see Luna Lovegood, wearing her infamous Gnargle glasses and reading the Quibbler, upside down of course.

'SMACK'

Again, everyone jumped and Harry and the others turned to see what was going on now. What they saw made them giggle despite themselves. The red dragons head was face down, in the bowl of oatmeal that now was on the table. Above him was the tail of Old Blue, it just smacked the younger dragons head which caused it now to be stuck. The other two young dragons snickered but were silence with a look from the old dragon.

The young pink one looked away from the older dragons stare and found herself looking at Harry and the others. Her attention though, was automatically on Luna. No sooner did she see what the young Witch had, she got up and flew over, landing right beside the unique girl.

"You have gnargle glasses too?!" the pink dragon said with excitement.

Luna slowly looked up from her newspaper toward the young dragon. She was quiet for a moment until finally answering. "Yes."

The pink dragon looked like her face was going to rip from the smile she had on. She then went on to talking to Luna about gnargles and every other kind of magical creature that Luna usually talked about.

"You can't possibly believe in those stories?" Hermione said.

The young dragon stopped speaking, and then looked straight at Hermione. She didn't say anything for a second, almost as if she was trying to decide how to answer.

"Of course I do, we dragons of Draco know about every magical creature." And she left it at that. Shortly, she was called on by the others. She bid Luna a goodbye and asked for her name and house.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, I'm in Ravenclaw." Luna answered slowly.

"My name is Haley" The young pink dragon said with a smile. With that, she was gone with the others.

"Well, I think that is enough excitement for one morning." Hermione said after calming down from all the giggling, "I believe we now have 15 minutes to get to class."

With a groan, everyone got up and headed out the hall doors.

"Today class, we have some guests." Umbridge said between a forced smile, "They will be observing the class but do not pay them any mind."

That was pretty much impossible considering she was asking them to ignore 7 foot dragons that were casually standing in the back. There were only four present; the older blue one, red, pink, and yellow. They were looking just as bored as the rest of the class, if they were paying any attention to the lesson. It was a little hard for students to refrain from turning their heads and stare but they didn't want to get on Umbridge's bad side. She may _appear_ sweet, but everyone can tell the undertone in her voice.

Harry was finding it very difficult to focus in on the lesson; first of all, there were dragons just a few desks behind him, second, all they have done for the past thirty minutes was take notes. Nothing even had anything to do with defending themselves.

Hermione raised her hand about ten minutes ago but Umbridge seem to refuse to acknowledge her. Finally, after much waving and 'um professor' she finally broke.

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"Professor, I don't understand." Hermione said.

"Well I assure you that if you read the chapter you will." Umbridge said sickly sweet.

"I've already read the book, thank you." Hermione assured her.

"Then I don't see what the problem is Ms. Granger."

"This book says nothing on defending ourselves against spells or how to cast defensive spells." Hermione said.

The whole class murmured in agreement but dared not to say anything too loud and attract the toad's attention.

"Well Ms. Granger, there is no need for you to defend yourself." Umbridge began, "There is nothing out there that can or would want to hurt you. The Ministry has taken it upon itself to reform the DADA program into more of a theory class."

"There is something out there!" Harry exclaimed, fed up with this woman, "Voldemort!"

The room went deathly quiet. No one said a thing, not even a whisper. Harry didn't realize but he stood up when he yelled out. He just stood there, keeping eye contact with the frilly, pink toad; as if daring to say anything against what he just said. In the back of the room, Harry seemed to have caught the attention of one, previously, dozing dragon.

"Mr. Potter" Umbridge said, forcing a smile, "please take your seat."

"I believe you." One lone voice said.

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from, only to be shocked at what they find. The young, red dragon was standing in front of his companions, looking at Harry with an approving look. He then walked down the aisle, right up to the young wizard. All Harry was capable of doing at the time was look up at the huge beast and gap like a fish. Big Red almost seemed amused for a moment, but then put on a serious face. He placed a claw on Harry's shoulder and looked at him right in the eyes.

"I believe you Harry Potter, and not just so I can contradict her." He snickered, causing Umbridge to scowl. "I believe you because I have seen the effects of his return first hand."

Everyone in the class was silent, but you could see the look of shock and disbelief on their faces. Umbridge had a look of near rage for a second but quickly masked it with a tight smile.

"Mr. Potter, 20 points from Griffindor and detention with me this Friday." She said in a sickly sweet voice, "And I hope next time you will be able to control your fellow dragons." she said, directing it to Loa Shi.

"Aw man." The dragon said, "Sorry dude."

**AN:**

**Hey :) I did it! I was so worried that I wouldn't get it up this week put I succeeded! So I believe last time I mentioned that I was going to go on a weekly based update system. I decided Friday to be that day. It is a whole lot easier for me. During the week I have so much to do with school and stuff that I barely have enough time to write the story. Lucky for me I have an hour bus ride to school to write and later in the evening (more like at 11 pm..), but for you I am willing to do that :) I'm more of a night owl anyway and get more inspiration at night. Who knows why. Having the week also gives me time to plan ahead too. Less of a risk of me getting writers block and or missing an update.**

**I think that is pretty much it. Oh! I am trying a new line break thing. Just something to give it style XD**

**So reviews a much appreciated! I also don't mind if you have any ideas for this story. I just can't promise it will be in the story or that the exact idea will be used. Hmm I believe that is it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AD:JL or HP. They belong to their respectful owners.**

**Until Next Time~**


	5. New Friends

**12/17/2012**

**So when I originally wrote this, I lost the draft (I hand wrote it, never making that mistake again. I loose things too easily..) and had to rewrite it. I found it though so now I can add the little bits I wanted to put in but couldn't remember. Sorry for getting your hopes up... With my finals over, I've become a little lazy (a lot) and I also just lost my muse. I blame it on all the studying, long bus rides, and holiday treats... I am working on chapter eight! I swear! I'll do my best to get it done by this weekend!**

**PS Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the favs and follows :) Made my day when I saw! Thanks! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

After detention, Harry headed straight to the Griffindor common room. On his way, he happens to pass a window and in the corner of his eye, he saw a red blur. He turned his head so fast, you would've expected him to get whiplash. He practically pinned his face on the window to get a better look at the unknown blur and then finally find it. There he was; the dragon that stood up for him in class. He was lying of the small roof of a tower a little bit a ways.

Determined not to let him get away, Harry ran down the stairs, down halls, up stairs, until he finally found the right tower. Took him 3 tries, but he found it. Thirds time a charm. He slowly opened the door and took a look around. It was small outside the small tower, just barely big enough for a few people to stand around. Slowly, Harry closed the door behind him as he went out. Looking up, he soon found the target. Big Red was just snoozing away, without a care in the world.

Not really sure what to do now that he found it; Harry just slumped to the ground right below the sleeping dragon. What was he going to do? Wake him? Yea, that sounded like a perfect way of getting roasted. While Harry was thinking about how to wake the dragon without getting fried, said dragon was lazily looking down at him, amused at the face Harry was making. The dragon was debating on whether or not he should let it be known that he was awake. Not taking nearly as long as Harry, the dragon used its tail to tap Harry on the shoulder, then the other when the boy looked one way. After a few tries, Harry finally got it. He froze when the realization hit him, and then slowly looked up at the smirking dragon, who was watching him with one eye opened.

"So how was detention?" the dragon asked in a teasing tone.

"Awful" Harry snapped and with more courage, looked the dragon in the eye.

"Yea, about earlier, sorry about that" The dragon said a little softer, "I didn't think she would put you in detention."

For some reason, that unneeded apology didn't make Harry feel better at all. It just made him angrier.

"You better be!" Harry yelled, "I had to do lines! I didn't even get to do the regular quill! I had to do it with a blood quill!"

As Harry went on and on about the things that went wrong and could have gone wrong, he just turned his head away and went back to dozing.

"You really need to loosen up." The dragon said lazily, "Life is no fun when you have such a serious face on all the time."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. He was still a bit shocked that he was even this close to a dragon, who was trying to start up a conversation with him. Harry shook his head, cleared his throat, and then answered.

"Well, some of us don't have the luxury to sleep around all day." He said bitterly, "Some of us have responsibilities, whether we want them or not."

The dragon didn't say anything, just kept looking at the boy who lived. He didn't make a move to get up from his curled position nor did he even open the other eye to fully look at Harry. That unnerved Harry for some reason. Did this dragon really not see him worth it to at least look at him properly? The dragon was treating him just like any other adult. Like a whining child, waiting for him to just get over it. Well, no more.

"I would appreciate it if you would at least speak properly with me and give me your full attention." Harry said with a huff, "At least stand up instead of just dozing off."

Big Red just looked at him, almost like he was contemplating the idea. He gave Harry a smirk and slowly climbed down from his perch. Harry was beginning to have second thoughts about saying anything at all. The dragon stood up to its full height, easily towering over the poor Griffindor boy. He looked down at him, with a nod of his head he invited Harry to continue with the conversation. Harry was speechless. You would be too if a 6 foot dragon was standing right in front of you. Harry was regretting coming to the dragon in the first place.

"So, what is your problem with me?" the dragon said after a moment of waiting.

_Problem?_ Harry thought, _I don't think I have a problem with him. Great, why did I even come here in the first place?_

While Harry was having this internal battle, the dragon was just looking at him like he was some poor, confused, old sap. _Well he is a kid. _The dragon thought, thinking back on his own mistakes when he was younger.

"Man," the dragon said, "you really need to chill."

"Excuse me? Chill?" Harry said, totally unfamiliar with the slang. He was so caught off guard, he nearly forgot what he was fretting about in the first place.

"Yea, you know, relax." The dragon explained with a roll of his eyes, climbing back onto his perch, "I know you have a lot on your plate Harry but stressing and worrying about it to the point you're losing yourself, isn't going to help."

"I'm guessing you mean panicking.." Harry said under his breath when he finally realized what the term meant as he looked up to the dragon who comfortably curled within himself.

"Nothing gets fixed with you running around like a chicken with its head cut off." The dragon reasoned.

_Wow,_ Harry thought, _I guess he isn't as much of a goof as I thought._

"We got off on the wrong foot and I'm not sure what I did but I'm sorry for whatever I may have said or done." The dragon said, breaking Harry off from his thought.

"Oh no!" Harry said embarrassed, "You didn't do anything; I guess I was just taking out everything on you..."

The dragon just laughed and shook his head. He then jumped down right in front of Harry and held out a claw.

"Well let's start over." He said, "Let's promise not to get angry with each other unless it is a legit reason, cool?"

Harry just laughed and took his claw and agreed.

"Wait" Harry said just before the dragon took off, "I don't even know your name. I can't just call you dragon or big red."

Jake gave Harry a look that said _are you serious?_

"Big Red? Is that what everyone is calling me now?"

"Well, no one knew your names so most just refer you guys by your colors…" Harry said nervously.

"You could ask us you know." The dragon said, still giving that look. He then shook his head and turned all the way toward Harry.

"Jake" He finally said after a few moments of silence, " My name is Jake."

"Is that your real name?" Harry asked, doubt clear in his voice.

_What an ordinary name_, Harry thought, _I would have thought something more foreign or dragon like, but, it's oddly fitting._

"Ya it is, what, you were expecting a more 'dragon like' name?" Jake said with a laugh.

"Well, ya." Harry said, a little embarrassed. _It's like he read my mind._

"There is technically no language for dragons like us" Jake explained, "We are all from different countries that have their own languages anyway, so, their name is obviously going to be from there."

_They aren't all from Draco? _Harry thought, _Interesting._ Putting that thought away for later to discuss with Ron and Hermione.

"Well, hello Jake." Harry said with a smile, "My name is Harry."

Jake just gave a grin and flew off into the sky.

**AN:**

**Hey! So here is the fourth chapter! Yay! So it is a little shorter than the others by a page or two, or more, but that's alright. I wasn't having much go on in this chapter besides Jake and Harry becoming friends. Sorry if it seems a little fast. I wasn't really sure how to write this so I decided to have them start and restart a friendship. So from here on out they start to know each other more and also meet the other dragons. I'm excited for that ;)**

**Not going to lie, I'm pretty excited to write the dragons interactions with Umbridge. Probably because she is all 'dumb half-breeds' and all that. And the fact nothing goes for her. So ya :)**

**Technically, if you think about it, I put this chapter up early. Right now it is 1:32 am where I am. That is pretty 'early'. You may or may not care, but I am super proud of myself for keeping the scheduled updates on time. I was a little worried that this wouldn't get done. I've had quite a few papers due this week and found myself not finding any time for writing this story. Lucky for me, I didn't have my regular class Tuesday morning so I wrote then. Also today on the bus. Hopefully there isn't many grammar mistakes. Feel free to pick them out. I guess that's it.**

**I do not own AD:JL or HP. I wish I did though... ;)**

**Until Next Time~**


	6. Hermione vs Umbridge

Things have calmed down a bit since Harry's first detention with Umbridge and the new friendship that started with Harry and Jake. They would try and hang out on the school grounds after classes or even during class if Jake happened to be observing the same class. Harry learned a lot about Jake but at the same time he felt it was a filtered version of the truth. It bothered him at first. Lately it seemed that everyone was doing that whenever speaking to Harry but after thinking about it, he understood why he needed too. He had a whole culture to protect, a whole world of his own and blabbing about it won't cut it. In Harry's case, everyone was decided for themselves what he needed and didn't need to know and it bothered him a lot. He was pretty sure he has been through too much to suddenly let that slide.

He found out that dragon ate pretty much anything; fruits, vegetables, meat, etc. Their magic was very similar to wizards magic but they didn't need a wand and at time didn't need incantations. It all worked on emotion and focus. It sounded a lot more difficult to Harry than waving a wand and saying a spell. Jake assured him that it was just as natural at talking, it just took practice. He was able to learn a few games that dragons did too. They had tag but they flew instead of run and they had to set boundaries or the game could go on forever and no one else would be it. They also did competitions on who flew the fastest, which blew the biggest fire ball, and they even had competitions on who could cast the showiest spell.

Jake then told Harry that not all dragons were the stereotypical 'wise and noble' character that most would believe. He told Harry that when he was small, he and his friends would laugh the teen dragons as they competed who could fly the highest. It then would go who could fly the highest without passing out which would latter move on to who could last the longest. He said how those dragons would fly so up high that their wings would frost and the oxygen would get really thin. Some would pass out and one of the other dragons would have to hurry and catch them before they hit the ground.

"Why would they do something like that?" Harry asked, shocked at the idea, "They could've died!"

"To show off to the ladies" Jake said with a wag of his tail and a stupid grin on his face, "most fine ladies go after the strong flyers." He explained, "Or those best at magic. Besides, haven't you ever seen humans do stupid stuff to show off to girls?"

Harry thought about it, thinking back on Duddley and his crew. They would go around and beat up kids and then brag about it to anyone willing to listen, mostly to the girls. He then thought back to earlier that morning, the Weasley twins were talking to some girls at breakfast, telling them all about a new joke box they made. Harry then thought back to Chou Chang and how he acted and felt around her. He then gave a small smile and shook his head yes.

"The things we do for love." Jake said with a sigh and a smirk.

Harry couldn't agree more.

Hermione was never one to talk back to a teacher, unless of course to correct them, but Umbridge just seemed to keep pushing her buttons and each and every time, Hermione got closer and closer to getting detention. She was sure that if she were to speak out of turn one more time, Umbridge for sure would give her detention and do – lines. Hermione wasn't worried though nor did she care. She saw no point in teaching the theory of anything that couldn't be put to practice, and she made sure the pink woman was aware of that. Learning to defend yourself was common sense! Even if what was going on right now wasn't happening, it would still be good to know how to fend off certain spells or magical creatures! Come on! If we never had to use these skills then fine, it would be best to know and possibly never use it than never having it when you may need it. The whole class would pretty much fall asleep by the time Umbridge was a few minutes into her lecture every time. Some just come to get a nap in between classes.

The Dragons even stopped coming regularly but Hermione doubt Umbridge missed them at all. She didn't say anything but most of the school was aware of her strong dislike for them. Every time they were even in the same room together, Umbridge would pinch up her nose and give the dragons a good hard look before looking away. No one had any idea what she had against them; they were very kind and polite. They didn't even mind the questions they constantly were asked, even the ones they didn't want to answer. They would simply say that it wasn't their place to say or just smile and nod. Many of the students even have begun to make friends with them.

Harry told Hermione how he talked with Jake, Big Red, and had started to form a friendship of sorts. Hermione glanced over to Harry who was sitting diagonally in front of her. Harry was staring out the window, unconsciously scratching the bandage on his hand as they waited for class to start. He seemed to be having the toughest time out of all of them with Umbridge. He still has detention for a few more days and after a lot of nagging, Hermione finally found out what these detentions were like. Of all the things! Using a blood quill was completely unnecessary! Hermione was outraged when she found out and planned on going to Mcgonagal and soon as she could. Her thought on it any further were interrupted unfortunately.

"Now students, as you may have noticed, I have been performing my duties as High investigator." Umbridge's tight knit voice rang through her thoughts. "I have been sitting through many of your classes evaluating your teachers to see if they are up to the Ministry's standards. So far I must say that very few of your teachers are up to code and so you may expect some of your teachers to change."

None of the students made a move or a sound that acknowledge they cared at all what the toad had to say expect maybe Malfoy. He had a smirk running across his face, making sure he was facing most of the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors usually are well liked by most teachers, except Prof. Snape of course. With Draco's dad on the school board, more Slitheryn graduates would be coming in than not, guaranteed.

"Now on to the lesson" Umbridge said.

Umbridge then went on explaining why counter-jinxes were not necessary in any possible situation. As she went on and on, Hermione thought of more than twenty situations that a counter-jinx could come in handy. It wasn't as if Professor Umbridge would care anyway. She made it perfectly clear in one class that Hermione's opinion did not matter in this class, only her own and the book. Another five minutes passed before Hermione finally had it. She raise her hand but didn't wait for Umbridge to call on her, Hermione knew she wouldn't.

"Professor, there are plenty of situations where counter-jinxes would be appropriate, in self defense for example." Hermione said.

Umbridge stared at her. Deciding on whether or not to ignore the comment and continue on but then thought that if she put this to rest there would be no further interruptions.

"Now why would you need to defend yourself?" Umbridge said in a voice you would use with a toddler, "What could possibly want to attack you?"

"A dark wizard perhaps" Hermione countered, "Or maybe a rouge magical creature of some sort"

"Now dear, there are no dark wizards and magical creatures would not just attack you, there are laws and legislations that creatures are put under. For example, were-wolves can only be in certain areas and centaurs can only live in the areas the Ministry approves." Umbridge explained, "So you have nothing to worry about my dear."

"There are dark wizards out there; you and the Ministry just don't want to see it." Hermione exclaimed, "and those 'laws' you put on magical creatures are unjust. It's impossible for were-wolves to find any work and the land the centaurs live on get smaller by the year. It's no wonder you have so many problems with them. Imagine what would have happened if your legislation to round up merpeople and _tag_ them went through?" Every since she found out Umbridge would be teaching at Hogwarts, Hermione has done a lot of reading on her.

"_Half-breeds_ are simply animals who happen to look similar to humans." Umbridge said through her forced smile, "They are out of control and must be given boundaries and rules to follow so not to disrupt the peaceful lives of others."

"Well Professor, I do not believe you have the right to decide that nor are these laws right." Hermione said defiantly.

Before Umbridge could make any kind of retort, a soft cough caught the attention of the class. Everyone turned toward the direction it came from and there stood the young pink dragon, with her master. The look on Umbridge's face morphed from an annoyed look into an almost enraged scowl. Her strong dislike and disapproval of the dragon's presence here at Hogwarts was widely known. No one dared even talk about the dragons in her presence in fear of being the scapegoat of her anger. The pink dragon was either oblivious to Umbridge's feelings or simply ignored them as she walked up the aisle and stopped next to Hermione.

"Professor, if I may" She began, "I must also agree with Hermione's input to the situation. My brother, the American Dragon, has dealt on many occasions with the Magical Government in America on the how magical creatures should be treated, along with those who were turned themselves. It has been an ongoing argument for generations but the fact of the matter is magical creatures have every right to certain things as we do, and calling them half-breeds is incorrect. They are their own species. Centaurs already have enough problems with non-magical folk or as you call them, muggles, expanding and taking up more and more land. Merpeople also have this problem with more lakes being populated by tourists and needing to hide more often.

"There is also the matter of who is more 'important' and such. The fact of the matter is that magical creatures have been around much longer than even wizards and nearly as long as humans themselves. Also, without magical creatures, the wizardry world wouldn't have many of the spells, potions, or even knowledge they do today. Instead of simply restricting them, wizards should negotiate and compromise with them. They are just as understanding of the situation and do not want any more conflict than there already is. They will rebuke if provoked long enough though which is why before any harm comes to either side, something must be done. Don't you agree Professor?"

Umbridge was pretty much left speechless. Politically, everything the young dragon said was correct but against Umbridge's opinion, that was wrong. Compromise? Umbridge thought, with beasts? What an absurd thought. Finally after a few awkward moments Umbridge dodged the question.

"Now see here Ms?"

"Haley"

"Now Ms. Haley, this class is on the theory of defense against the dark arts and in no way a political science or ethics class so I will ask you to either not disrupt my class again or leave." With that said Umbridge turned back to the board and waved her wand to finish writing the lesson for that day.

No one said anything after that and Haley walked back to her Master who gave her a smile and a pat on the shoulder. Before that though, she caught Hermione's eye who gave her a grateful look. Haley just nodded back and walked to the back of the classroom. Hermione then turned back to the front of the classroom, glancing over at Harry and Ron who both gave her a thumbs up.

After class, Hermione told the boys she would catch up with them later. Both Harry and Ron knew where she was going to go and just told her they would see her in class. Luckily Hermione was able to catch Haley and her master before they left to another class. She found them outside the classroom, talking quietly about one thing or another.

"Um excuse me." Hermione said a bit nervous to be actually speaking to a dragon, "I wanted to thank you for what you did in there. I'm not sure what would have happened if you didn't say anything. I'll admit, I didn't think through it at all when I stood up to her."

Haley gave Hermione a knowing smile. "No problem at all, I enjoyed it I assure you."

"I just can't believe her. Treating people the way she does plus all the things she does to magical creatures! We have a werewolf friend and because of those awful laws, he can't even find a decent job. Now we can't even learn to properly defend ourselves. What are we going to do if we get attacked when we're outside of Hogwarts?" Hermione said frustration clear in her voice and her face.

"You know there is a saying that goes: if you want something done right do it yourself." Haley's master said with a smile.

"That's right." Haley agreed, "Why not make a study group with some friends and go over what you all think is important to know?"

Hermione thought on it for a moment then got an even better idea. She gave them both a huge smile.

"That's a great idea!" She said, "Thank you so much Haley and-?"

"Sun"

"Thank you so much Haley and Sun! I will go talk about it with my friends right away!" And then with a wave goodbye, Hermione ran down the stairs to find Harry and Ron.

Both Haley and Sun bid Hermione a goodbye as she ran off and glanced at each other, both with knowing looks and a smile.

**AN:**

**Hey! So sorry this is late D: I've been so busy this week. My mom was out of town so I had to help take care of the sibs and I had a HUGE paper do this last week and exams. College is being a bummer... With all that going on, I barely had any time to write this chapter. Again, thank you bus commute! But even that wasn't enough. I used up all of Friday and Saturday to write and today to do some quick editing and adding in details. ****Thankfully that is all over and I have a little bit of free time to chill and write. **

**So this chapter was somewhat of a challenge for me. Not sure why but it was fun for me. So a lot of the things in this chapter are stuff made up by me and also things found in the book. I remember the weirdest details XD So the mermaid tagging this was in the book, also Lupin not being able to find of job because of certain laws were in there too. Umbridge's unexplained hatred for the dragons will be explained later on, I promise! I just need to introduce the rest of the dragons first but I may be able to work it in at the same time.**

**This chapter is also me trying to break off from the books plot and doing something of my own. It's not much but I am super proud of myself! Hopefully you guys like it. My plan with this story is not only to break off from the main plot a bit but also to add in things that many fics don't have, or at least attempt to. **

**Please review! I love and live for them XD Let me know if something doesn't make sense plot or grammar wise. Also if the characters are a bit off. I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible but at the same time make them, in a way, my own. The AD:JL characters are older here and the HP characters are just going to be off XD I have no excuse for them.**

**Enough excuses! XD just please review. Oh! and I do plan on putting certain news on my profile like update complications and the like. If I don't update on my scheduled Friday and don't update that weekend, the reason will most likely be on there with when the next update will probably be on.**

**Until Next Time~**


	7. Study Group

Hermione kept bringing up the idea of a 'study' group for DADA and for Harry to be their teacher. At first, Harry was all for it until he heard that last detail. He didn't think he was cut out to teach anyone. Sure, he did very well in the class before but he was only a 5th year. What could he teach? Ron didn't seem to care for it either way; he just wanted to actually learn something. Harry eventually came around after Hermione nagged him about it for 3 days. He still had his doubts. Hermione was thrilled! She told that boys that was going to be a meeting at Hogs Head that weekend during their Hogsmead trip. Apparently she was so confident that Harry would say yes, she already did the recruiting and planning for the meeting. What a smart girl that Hermione. While Hermione and Ron grew more excited each day, Harry found himself dreading each day as it got closer to the meeting.

On the day of the meeting; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way down from the dorms, dressed in their normal clothing, to the court yard. As they made their way down a set of stairs, the trio found Dumbledore having a heated discussion with Umbridge next to one of the many stair cases. They weren't noticed so they got closer to listen in. The trio slowly crept behind the corner and armor and watched.

"I must insist, Professor Dumbledore, that you remove those, those, dragons from Hogwarts immediately." Umbridge said with a huff.

"Now Dolores" Dumbledore said, "I am afraid I cannot do that, especially with the Minister coming tonight to welcome them to England himself."

"I'm sure the Minister would be both understanding and relieved." Umbridge said, her teeth clenched in a forced smile.

"I know Cornelius may be nervous, but I can assure you that Kulde and Omina are not as intimidating as they appear." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"I see no need for them to here Professor." Umbridge argued, "There is nothing out there to protect this school from, unless, you're hiding something from the Ministry!"

"Now Dolores, what on earth could I be hiding?" Dumbledore said with a tired look, "After what happened last year, the Ministry of Magic made sure to search the castle, double check my staff, and even me. I do not appreciate what you are accusing. And also, the Dragons of Draco are here not only on my behalf, but for their students as well. They want to teach their students life outside of their own world."

Nothing more was heard. The sounds of footsteps of students heading toward their next class echoed through the halls and the discussion was left at that. Both professors bid each other a good day, and went on their way. This left the trio a little confused, and suspicious. Why was Umbridge so set on getting rid of the dragons? It had to be more than just because of what happened the other day with Haley. It also brought on another question; why exactly are the dragons here? Must be more to it than being exchange students, they thought. Taking note and putting it at the back of their mind for the time being, they left to Hogsmead.

The town was bustling with children all over; students were going in and out of shops and walking through the streets. Some of the townspeople may find the students visits annoying, but they will also admit that things were a lot livelier because of them so there were no complaints. The shops keepers especially loved having the students come into town, more business for them. Whatever the reason, many would say that that they don't mind the students loud presence at all. Many didn't even mind the new visitors that came with them this time; the dragons. Now, there were a few who were a little intimidated by them at first, but when they saw them talking with the students and enjoying themselves in the shops, they accepted them.

It was an odd sight, seeing the dragons walking around the town like tourists. They stood out like a sore thumb. With them being 6 feet tall reptiles and all. They all wore their cloaks but that didn't help much. They didn't wear their hoods and their tails stuck out sometimes. Again, they being more than 6 feet tall had something to do about it too. All of the dragons came out that day; even the Dragon Councilmen came to enjoy a day in town. They only stayed for as long as it took them to look at all of the shops windows though. After that, they flew off to do some sightseeing of the surrounding area. The other dragons and their masters decided to stay and enjoy the day out.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but find it funny that the dragons acted a lot like the students did, all wide eye and curious. Haley appeared to be trying her best not to squeal at everything she saw. She tried walking calmly through the town but then ended up almost running to every store, Sun doing her best to keep up. Jake was just looking through windows with his master, talking to him animatedly and pointing out things. His master would smile and nod. As the trio got closer to the pub, Harry noticed one of the other younger dragons with his master. They were by a light post sipping what smelled like butter beer.

Harry never really noticed before, but this dragon was very different from the others. He was brighter and more exotic looking. His master also was quite the looker. The younger dragon was a bright golden yellow with orange stripes going across his body. His orange horns were funky looking too. While the others were straight, traditional looking horns, his bent one way then the other. He also had longer spikes going along his back at a downward angle. The dragon's wings had more of a jagged look to them instead of the more cleaned cut wings. Next was his master; he was a deep green with a yellow underbelly, darker green swirled stripes, and equally as funky black horns and jagged wings. The master though, had a lot of small horns on his face, making it look almost like piercings, and two bigger ones on the side of his jaw.

As Harry observed the duo, he made eye contact with the younger dragon. Harry quickly looked away and kept walking, a little more quickly than before. The dragon however, did a double take and then a huge grin spread across his face. He hurried over to the trio.

"Hey, you're Harry right?" The dragon said, and the trio could hear his Australian accent. "And you're Ron and Hermione!" He then said as he noticed the other two.

The trio was shocked. How did this guy know their name? They were pretty sure they never actually met before, let alone speak to one another. The said dragon just watched their expressions slowly morph from curious, to shock, to confusion in less than a minute. He seemed to have found it pretty hilarious because he then started to laugh and laugh. He laughed so hard, he started to choke a little. His master just stayed by the light post, sipping away at his butter beer and watching the spectacle his student made of himself. Harry assumed this wasn't the first time the young dragon has done something like this.

"Take it easy mate, Jake has told me all about you three." The yellow dragon said after calming down somewhat from his laughing attack. He then proceeded to introduce himself, "My name is Fred by the way. Fred Nerk. I'm the Australian Dragon."

The trio let out a small sigh of relief. They were a little worried that they were being spied on, even if it was by one of the dragons. Then, Fred did something that confused them yet again. Fred went on all fours and circled Harry once, then twice, checking him up and down. He then got back up on two legs in front of them and made a hum sound.

"You know," he said, "you are not as scrawny as Jake made you sound."

Harry at first felt offended. Sure he might not be much to look at, but he fought great enemies in all his years in Hogwarts. The Dark Lord and Quirrell, a Basilisk and the younger Tom Riddle, Dementors, Merpeople, a Hungarian Horntail, and last year he went face to face with Voldemort himself. He was pretty sure he could handle himself. During this internal rant, Harry was able to catch the playful smirk that was plastered on Fred's face. He then relaxed and gave a smile of his own, followed with a laugh.

"Well, introductions are only half way done." Fred said afterwards, "You lot got to meet my master." With that, Fred went over to the said dragon and pulled him along back to the group.

Harry could feel Ron and Hermione tense up a little behind him. He did too to be honest. They have been near Jake and now Fred, but they were a bit smaller than their masters. The older dragons were more than two heads taller than the trio, had a bigger build too, which only made them more intimidating. They did their best not to look too scared, so not to offend the elder.

"This is my dragon master Paul, the New Zealand Dragon." Fred said.

Paul only gave them a nod and took a quick sip from his butter beer before saying something himself, "Hello there. It's great to meet ya, and I must apologize for my student here in advance for anything idiotic he might do."

That earned him a small giggle from the trio and a pout from Fred.

"Well" Fred said, giving his master a soured look before turning back toward the Gryffindors, "where are you three off to?"

Harry shared a quick, nervous glance with the others, debating on whether or not to say anything to him about the meeting. He then decided not to risk it and simply told them that they couldn't really tell them where they were going and why. It was kind of a need to know. Fred just gave them a smile and told them not to worry about it at all. He understood and wished them luck in whatever they were going to do. Paul though, had this look on his face; he seemed to suspect something but didn't really comment on it.

Before they left, Paul gave the trio some friendly advice.

"It's nice to expect your allies to be loyal, but sometimes things need to be done to ensure that loyalty." He said, looking at them straight in the eye before taking another sip from his butter beer and bid them a farewell, walking toward a small shop down the road.

Hermione then had the same look she wore when thinking of a plan. She quickly bid Fred a goodbye and told the boys she would go ahead. She needed to set something up before hand and without waiting for a reply, ran off toward the pub. Harry and Ron just stood there confused and at the same time, not surprised at all. They were sure Hermione would let them know of her plan later. They turned back to Fred, exchanged goodbyes, and then went off their separate ways.

When Harry got to the back room at Hogs Head, he was surprised at who was there. Fred and George of course were there, along with Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Luna. There were also a few more from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harry was even more surprised to see Cho Chang there. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest for just a moment, but then he was able to put her out of his mind when Hermione called him up. He could already feel his knees begin to shake, and his heart going a little faster than it should as he made his way up to stand next to the small table, covered in a small table cloth, that was at the front of the room. As he stood up there in front of everyone explaining what they planned on doing in this 'study group'. He was interrupted by someone, asking if the story about Cedric was true. Harry confirmed it but then someone else voiced that the Ministry said that it was an unfortunate accident. This piece of information upset Harry quite a lot but he didn't say anything.

More skeptics put in their two cents, which forced Hermione and Ron to list the many accomplishments made by Harry the past four years. Of course there were counters to it with sources from the Daily Prophet. Harry really could have cared less if they believed him at this point but to call Cedric's death an accident just couldn't sit well with him. It was what it is, a murder; a cold blooded murder. Harry lost it.

"You all don't know what it was like! You've never had to face him, you did see it happen when Cedric—" He stopped himself, unsure if he could continue. He then sucked in a deep breath and treaded on. "You all think I'm some clever little boy, like Cedric what the stupid one, like he messed up. You don't get it! What happened to him could've easily been me! If Voldemort didn't need me, didn't want to fight me, he could have just as easily—"

"We were not saying anything about Diggory Harry." Ron said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Harry, this is exactly why we need you. We need someone who has experience in actually fighting against the dark arts." Hermione said, "We need you to help us to know what to expect when facing him… facing….V-Voldemort."

Ron gave a groan when he heard that name, and everyone around the room flinched and looked at Hermione in both awe at her courage for speaking the name and at her stupidity. Suddenly, there was a deep chuckle coming from the front of the room where Harry was. Everyone turned toward Harry to find that he wasn't the one making the sound. The small table wiggled, then slowly grew larger and larger. Harry quickly backed away from the odd sight. Everyone stood from where they sat, trying to get a better view of the table. Slowly as it grew, the table began to morph from the wooden table, into a large red creature. Soon, all the students could see was a black cloak, and a bright red tail.

"I can't believe you all are afraid of a silly name." a voice said, coming from what was once the table.

Slowly, Harry inched closer to the creature, already guessing who it could be but didn't want to take chances. Suddenly, the creature rose up in an instant, reaching its full height and looking down at the young students. A few gasped and some barely contained a yelp. There, standing in the middle of, a supposed, secret meeting was none other than Jake, the American Dragon.

Harry let of a breath he didn't know he was holding then went on to asking Jack what he was doing here and how he did what he just did. Jake laughed and commented on all the shocked looks he was getting for his self proclaimed awesomeness. He then went on to explaining that he noticed something was up with the golden trio and decided that he would spy on them. He disguised himself as a table in the library during one of their discussions and came in ahead of time to do the same in the back room. On the transforming, he explained that dragons could change their form however they wanted, with help from magic of course. It wasn't too hard, he said.

"I got something to say to you though." Jake said pointing at Harry with a black claw, "I think you should do this. You have the experience and the passion to help them all." He then gestured toward the group, "What are they going to do with the theories that toad is giving them? They may end up the same way as your friend, if you could even give them a chance, wouldn't you say it is worth it?"

Harry could only give Jake a blank look, but he was thinking about it. Jake was right, if there was a way to even give them those few extra minutes, would he do it? He looked back at the group and just in that one look he knew what he had to do.

"I'll do it, if you'll have me." Harry said.

Hermione gave a smile that could've torn her face; Ron gave Harry a hard pat on the back. The others simply nodded, giving him their trust. Hermione then pulled out a large piece of parchment and a quill. She asked the others to big other another table and set it down. On the parchment there was an oath of some sort..

"This is going to be our promise to keep this 'study group' a secret." Hermione explained, "We could get in trouble for this so it's best if we keep it quiet." She then turned and signed the paper with her name. She then passed it to Ron then Harry to sign. One by one, others came to sign, some reluctantly, and soon everyone signed. Even Jake did.

"If I was here, it would be best I signed it too." He explained, "Besides, I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm a sneak." He then gave Hermione a wink, "I can even help out once in a while."

"What should we call ourselves?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"How about the Defense Association? DA for short so no one can guess what we are talking about." Cho Chang offered.

"DA's good, but why not makes it stand for Dumbledore's Army? Sense we are, in a way, going against the Ministry, why not be named after their worst fear?" Ginny said.

Everyone agreed and then headed out; they planned on having another meeting later on to think of a meeting place and times. Jake was one of the last to leave before being stopped by Hermione. She asked if he knew what she did. He only laughed. He said that he was pretty sure his sister mentioned a story or two to Paul and also let him know of the situation.

"I have plenty of experience with things like this. Haley was always very thorough when it came to deals and promises." With that said, he went out and down the road, probably to find his comrades.

Hermione made a note to thank Paul and Haley when she got the chance.

**AN:**

**I am sooo sorry! This was supposed to up Friday... Well I've busy week, school, life, etc. I made it really long so I hope that makes up for the tardiness. The other half of the double update will be either later tonight (morning?) or tomorrow in the evening. Again, any news involving this story will be put up on my profile. Be sure to check it out if I miss an update, explanation should be up there.**

**Just a little disclaimer, Harry's little speech there is from the book, along with Hermione's and Ron's response. I paraphrased it because I loved that part so much :) **

**Ok so I'm doing my best to go away from the main plot. It's a lot harder than I thought but hopefully this will work out. **

**I want to thank all who have commented, followed, and even favorited this story of mine ^_^ It has made me so happy! I'm glad that there are people enjoying this. I hope I will live up to expectations and stuff like that. **

**As for the next update, I'm not planning on doing a Thanksgiving break or whatever from writing, so plan on an update next Friday. Unless I forget of course X). T****o those who celebrate it, ****I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving! And to those who don't, have a happy week! I am planning on eating A. Lot. I also have some distant family coming over so that'll be fun. I also plan on going to see Rise of the Guardians with my family on Wed. It is going to ROCK!**

**Until Next Time~**


	8. Fudge, Tea, and the Come and Go Room

When the students got back from their trip to Hogsmead, they all filled into the Great Hall for dinner. Dinner wouldn't be for another 30 minutes or so, so everyone was mingling and talking. As they walked in, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Haley sitting with Luna, reading the Quibbler. The sight was so odd because both were reading with those swirly glasses. On Luna it looked normal, but on Haley, it just made her looked more bizarre than she did just being a dragon. Both where reading silently, occasionally whispering something to the other and then went back to reading. Jake was sitting at the front of the Gryffindor table speaking with Fred Nerk, both smiling like idiots and laughing. There was no sign of the masters or the councilmen. Dumbledore wasn't present either.

Not dwelling on it for long, the trio went and sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table, chatting about the 'study group'. They discussed possible rooms they could use or even locations somewhere on the grounds that were a ways off. The back of Hagrid's house was even considered but then soon rejected; Ron said it was much too close to the Forbidden Forest for his liking. He didn't want to risk another run in with s- spiders. As they were discussing this, more students came into the Great Hall and seated themselves. Slowly, the tables were filled and the hall was filled with red, yellow, purple, and green. After sitting for a few more minutes, cups, plates, and utensils appeared. Their refreshments already served. Then the teachers and Dumbledore came out to take a seat at the front table. What was surprising though was seeing Minister Cornelius Fudge up there as well.

The poor man looked so nervous, that his hand kept twitching on the glass he was about to rise when Dumbledore proposed a toast in honor of the Minister's visit. The dragons were also seated at the teachers table, surrounding the Headmaster and the poor sweating man. They to raised their cups and then only took a sip. Umbridge could be seen a couple of chairs away from it all, disgusted and frustration was on her face. She looked like something didn't go her way, as usual.

Dinner then began and everyone ate their fill. You could still feel the tension though throughout the meal. It wasn't as intense as it was at the start; Fudge seemed to have calmed down and was enjoying a conversation with the English Dragon. Most of the tension was coming from Umbridge really. Ron commented on how he didn't think the woman even got a bite of food in her. She was too busy trying to kill the dragons with her eyes. The younger dragons were enjoying themselves and were now all sitting together, talking about their encounters with different kind of creatures and the boys talked about different pranks they've pulled.

Harry could see the Weasley Twin's heads pop up at the mention of the word. They quickly excused themselves and made their way toward the group of dragons. They looked like they were having a field day! They enthusiastically asked questions, dotted down notes, and shared a story or two.

"Great, right when I thought the Twins were enough." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. She could only imagine the trouble those four would get in.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

As soon as everyone was finished with dinner, Dumbledore bid them a goodnight and dismissed them to their dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to leave, waiting for the Twins to catch up. Soon the Hall was empty with only the dragons, Fudge, Dumbledore, and unfortunately, Umbridge. Their masters told the young dragons to leave so the adults could speak. After a bit more convincing, they left. The mumbles of Fred and Jake followed them out, saying how they were 17 for crying out loud and such. Haley was just obedient.

The dragon council then began to speak with Fudge, thanking him for coming all the way here to welcome them. Councilmen Klude even invited him for some tea sometime after the school year was over. Fudge was overjoyed and agreed instantly. Who would turn down such an honor? Fudge certainly wouldn't that's for sure. Umbridge's face was screwed tight in a frown, so tight, you would think it would get stuck that way. She gave the Minister a just as tight smile as he turned toward her, looking like a boy on Christmas day. The councilman of Draco was giving the Minister a small smile of his own as he shook their hands, thanking them repeatedly for the honor. Dumbledore looked as if he was going to laugh out loud, but of course that wouldn't be proper. Another time then. As they chatted some more, no one noticed three younglings climbing a pillar, up into the rafters. True, the ceiling was charmed, but there were still rafters up there. Jake, Fred, and Haley, somewhat hesitantly, decided to stick around and listen in on what the others were saying. It must be important if they weren't allowed to be there.

"Thank you again for this great honor Councilman Klude." Fudge once again thanked the dragon on his way out.

"Of course Minister, I look forward to it." The aged dragon said as he bid the man farewell.

With the Minister gone, Umbridge could now drop the act and go back to glaring holes into the dragons and Dumbledore's heads. She said nothing for a long moment, simply standing there with one arm at her hip and the other at her chin, giving a calculating look. She then gave a small polite laugh and shook her head.

"I know what you are trying to do." She accused, "You are trying to get into the Minister's good graces. Well, I'll tell you this, it won't work. I'll have you lot out of here before the end of the school year!" With that, she stormed out of the Great Hall, her heels clinking all the way after her.

With her gone, Dumbledore quickly turned toward the dragon masters and councilmen.

"Now my friends, I must warn you to tread lightly with Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore began, "I fear she may resort to desperate measures. I'm not certain why she is so determined to get you out of this school, but I will find out. I have a feeling that things are going to be quite interesting from here on out."

"Why does that toad seem to hate us?" Jake whispered.

"She sure has something against critters that's for sure." Nerk said softly.

"I have a feeling it's something more than that." Haley reasoned, "I mean, if it was just that, she would be more patient, more thorough about the removal. So far, she is just trying to get us out of here as fast as possible. I also am afraid that she is going to try something terribly stupid to try and achieve whatever goal she has."

The boys agreed and then all three slowly slipped away while the adults talked throughout the night. On their way out, the younglings caught Umbridge speaking with Prime Minister Fudge at the doorway. She was able to catch him before he left.

"Now Minister, don't you think it is much too dangerous for the children to have _dragons_ flying around? And having them in the classrooms, I'm sure the students are very uncomfortable having such large creatures looming over them." Umbridge tried to reason.

"Now now Dolores, I have heard no such thing from any student or parent." Fudge said, "Plus, I cannot just tell them to go, the dragons of Draco are here under a contract of some sort with Professor Dumbledore. I will not risk the relations of England and Draco based on some assumptions." With finality the conversation was ended and Fudge bid her a good night.

Umbridge, of course, was none too happy of the results. She huffed and clicked to her room, muttering about getting those _beasts_ out of here before _he_ came. He who? Obviously not Fudge, but whom else would she care for more than the Minister of Magic himself? Minds already drifting off to sleep, the younglings decided to head to bed and think more on it in the morning with fresh minds.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

The next few days played out like any other day. The sky was clear, the birds were singing, students walking to and from classes, and the occasional dragon passing through either in the sky or on the ground. It has been a few weeks since the arrival of the dragons of Draco and already they were part of the norm of Hogwarts. The only thing people were not getting used to was Professor Dolores Umbridge. The woman was in a mood today. Already she has banned all clubs, groups, and any extra-curricular activities involving more than 3 students until they were reapproved by her. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team were in a panic until their captain soothed their worries by saying she has already reapproved their team for the year.

The Trio later learned that Umbridge caught wind of their 'study group' which was why she passed the decree. Now it was going to be even harder to put the DA into motion. The members were in order; now all that was left was finding the space and then planning the meetings. If doing this 'illegally' wasn't bad enough, she established the inquisitorial squad, handpicked by the high inquisitor herself. No surprise that all of the members were Slytherins. Their jobs were to help enforce the decree's passed by Umbridge, of course that wasn't all they did. They constantly abused their power; spending majority of their time taking House points away from Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Now with her lapdogs breathing down their necks, the Trio wasn't sure where to go from there. They were at a standstill until a location could be found.

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" Ron suggested as they headed to Divination through the courtyard. It was empty during this time of day, students in classes or in lunch.

"Much too obvious" Harry said, "I'm almost 100% positive that she'll have the lapdogs searching there the next trip to Hogsmead. Besides, it's much too small to hold us all."

"Besides, even if we did find a place to hold the meetings, how are we going to be able to communicate with each other having to always watch our backs?" Hermione asked, "It's not like we can group up and talk about it. Umbridge gets suspicious if even three students stop to chat. She always is either there herself or has one of the squad listening in."

"I believe I can be of assistance." An aged voice rang out from nowhere.

The teens jumped, looking around courtyard for the source of the voice. Again the voice called out and the Trio followed it to a small hedge that was in between two pillars in the far corner of the courtyard. Harry gave the place a quick look around, then made his way through the hedge. Ron and Hermione were a bit more hesitant to follow but quickly went to catch up after looking around themselves. They were very surprised to find themselves in almost another world. On the other side of the hedge hid a small, peaceful area, looking uninhabited. Grass and strange plants were growing in every nook and cranny; flowers of all colors and ferns and other plants of strange texture and color. Soon their eyes fell to a small stone table at the fare end of the grass area; someone was already there, sipping at a cup of tea.

"Blimey, is that a dragon!" Ron whispered under his breath, almost as if he was afraid to say anything at all.

It was indeed a dragon, one of the dragon masters. Harry looked at the great blue creature and recognized him as Jake's master. Harry tried to remember a conversion he had with Jake, something about his master that was unusual from normal masters… Relative! They were relatives! Jake explained to Harry that having a relative of any kind as your master was usually prohibited but made an exception this once because of his position and reputation in Draco. Then Harry remembered.

"You're Jake's grandfather." Harry said as he bravely stepped closer to the seated dragon.

The old dragon finished his tea, and then poured himself another cup. Before he even said anything, he motioned the teens to come over to the table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were of course very nervous, but complied and walked over, talking a seat on the small stone seat there were provided. They waited for Jake's grandfather to finish his second cup of tea and then he finally said something.

"I see my grandson has a very large mouth." He said, "He cannot help but tell everyone everything."

"I'm sorry!" Hermione quickly said, "Are we not supposed to know?"

"Do not worry young one" The old dragon assured her, "No harm done, I only tease Jake. Instead of feeling the need to call me 'Jake's grandfather' how about my name, Lao Shi."

A collective sigh was shared by the three, relieved that they didn't break some dragon law. They all practiced his name, being sure to say it the best they could, then each took a cup of tea offered by the blue, wingless dragon. The tea was very different from what they were use to, but it was good. They took a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet, taking a moment to forget all their worries and that they even had a class to go to in less than 30 minutes.

"If you don't mind me asking," Hermione said, breaking the silence, "But what is this place? And what are you doing here?"

"This used to be a popular sitting area back in the day, at least that is what I'm told." Lao Shi said, "The hedge was left unattended for some time and just grew over the entrance. As for what I'm doing here, I came to enjoy a quiet cup of tea without Ms. Umbridge interrupting." He said with a bit of a frown and a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I'm sure you won't find you here." Ron assured him, "That pink toad wouldn't dare dirty her dress to get through here."

They all laughed, Lao Shi giving a small chuckle of his own. After a couple of minutes, they all seemed to have had calmed down.

"So, I hear you have trouble with that Umbridge woman." Jake's grandfather said.

"Yes." Harry admitted after a moment of thought, "We can't seem to do or say anything without her right behind us."

"Very sneaking that woman is." He then added, "Rude as well."

Ron tried but failed to hide his laugh, earning a smack on the arm from Hermione with a murmur of _really Ronald._

"Not only that, but we have this study group we want to do," Harry explained, "but we know that she wouldn't approve of it so now we need to find a place to hold the meeting and find a way to talk with each other without getting in trouble."

The old dragon sat and listened to each child tell their story on how the group was formed, why it was formed, and the problems they are facing now and expect to be facing. Loa Shi was honestly a little impressed with how they were planning this all out, also with how delicately they presented the issue to him, saying just enough to get the point across but leaving enough out so he wouldn't catch on what it really was about. Of course Lao Shi, like the rest of the dragons, knew about the group the students were forming but played along anyway. After all, they technically weren't supposed to know about it.

"This reminds me of my early days as a young dragon, training to become the Chinese Dragon." Loa Shi reminisced, "I always wanted to talk with my friends but my master wouldn't allow it. I was supposed to be training and studying. We had our ways. We charmed certain possessions of ours to have the capability of transferring messages from one object to the other. I used my brush and training staff. That way, my master simply thought I was training or studying."

"How did it work?" Hermione asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Well the charm is very simple, I'm sure you could find it in any charm book." Lao Shi explained, "It was a Protean Charm. Oh course, the one I used was a bit more complicated but a simple one should be enough for your needs. You only need similar objects and a master object. Once cast, all you needed to do was hold the object you chose to send the message and concentrate. The message should then be sent to all it is linked to."

Lao Shi then took out two silver coins. Both were very different from any coin the trio has ever seen. It was large, taking up half of Harry's palm, and there were engravings on both sides. One side had the carving of a dragon, curled up within its self. On the other side, a flame was etched beautifully. Lao Shi then held out the two ones in each claw, he then muttered an incantation, then another and then handed one to Harry. He told Harry to just look at the coin and wait. The dragon held the coin in his claw, closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate on something. All of a sudden, small words were beginning to appear on the coin Harry was holding.

"Blimey, that's amazing!" Ron said in awe, "It's better than those charmed memos the Ministry uses!"

The old dragon smiled and took another sip of his tea. The sounds of students leaving nearby classrooms could be heard, making the trio jump. Hermione quickly realized that they were there for nearly 2 hours! They missed Divination, not like it was much of a loss, but her attendance record! Ron and Harry simply rolled their eyes as they followed her out to the courtyard, bidding the dragon a goodbye and thanking him for his advice. The small hideaway was once again quiet, bringing peace to an old dragon having a cup of tea.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

A few days past since their meeting with Loa Shi, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to take his advice and apply it to their situation. They were sitting in the common room, discussing what to do next. Hermione was able to charm fake galleons so that the date and time of the meeting would appear where the serial numbers were supposed to be.

"Now all we need to do is find a place to hold the meetings." Hermione said as she passed the fake galleons to Harry and Ron.

No sooner did she say that did Neville come running toward them. His face was red from running around, apparently look for them. He bent down, trying to catch his breath and at the same time tell them what he came fore. The poor boy was coming out with wheezes instead of words. Ron passed Neville a glass of water he had, which took it gratefully, and then the exhausted boy gulped it down. A few more moments and Neville was ready to let them know his big news.

"I found it guys!" Neville said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Found what mate?" Ron asked.

"The place, our place!" Neville said as he waved his arms around, "For the DA!"

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

While he led them to the place he told them about, Neville explained how he found it in the first place. Earlier that week, he left class to go to the restroom. Unfortunately, Umbridge was on the crusade, terrifying every child she saw in the hallway. Neville was almost caught when luckily he heard her around the corner. She appeared to be muttering unknown things under her breath. She was obviously not happy at all. Poor Neville had no idea what to do. He just leaned and far back as he could, he pray that he could somehow blend into the wall, just to get away from the pink toad. There was no need for that though. Just as Umbridge was about to turn the corner Neville was hiding behind, a door appeared. Not wasting time on questioning the miracle, Neville opened the door and closed it as he heard the click of the woman's shoes. Inside, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a huge room. Open space and it even had windows, though Neville couldn't understand how that was possible sense he was pretty sure this room didn't exist until only a few moments ago. Hermione was able to answer the question.

"It's called the Room of Requirements or the Come and Go Room." She explained, "It only appears when a person has real need of it. It also comes with whatever that person needs, except food of course."

"So… Say I really, really need to use the loo." Ron said.

"Ugh, Ron." Hermione grimaced but shook her head yes, not without giving the red head a good smack.

"Here we are." Neville said.

The trio returned their attention to Neville, watching as he opened a door in the middle of the corridor. They walked in, Neville following after, and took in the amazing room. It was just as Neville said, it was spacious, windows, and even had a few training dummies to the side. Now all there was left to do was tell the others.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

It didn't take long for word to get out to the others. The galleons were passed out as the word spread and soon, the meeting was planned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there early, preparing for the meeting. Harry was growing a little uneasy but Hermione assured him he would do fine, Ron agreed. Ron also said that he and Hermione would be right by him all the way, that made Harry feel a little better. A few minutes later, the other members of DA were coming in. When everyone was in attendance, Harry walked up and stood in front of everyone.

"Hello and thanks for coming." He began, "Today we are going to be working on stunning spells, grab a partner and we'll begin."

**AN:**

**My goodness. This was hard. I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I have this research paper I've been working on. I needed at least 3 pages rough draft done this week so that was what I worked on all last week. I squeezed in this story during the hour bus rides and lunch. I'm also going to apologize for any grammatical errors you find. I couldn't wait to upload this chapter any long so I did a quick skim. Hopefully I caught the worst of them XD.**

**Also if you got an e-mail about chapter six, I only did grammatical edits so sorry for that. This has been my longest chapter next. I hope this makes up for my broken promise about the double update. This is also an advance for then next week or so. I won't promise I will be able to update this week or next. Finals and projects are coming due so I may not have time to write. So I guess that's it :) Oh do you like my little line divider things? :) Thought it would help to keep the story straight.**

**BTW. I went and saw Rise of the Guardians on the 21! I LOVED it! I totally recommend it if you are looking for something fun and cute :) I think Jack Frost and Bunnymund are my favorite! But I really like North and Tooth too... But what about Sandy?! Ugh, I just love them all.**

**Until Next Time~**


End file.
